Issues
by daggers0
Summary: We all have issues - saving the world issues, emotional, physical, relationship issues, commitment, abandonment, fear, trust, etc. We're a bloody collection of issues, and for her, only he can sort it out. hermionexcedric
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling; I am not earning any money from publishing or writing this story. However, (not in this chapter), the other characters/unrecognizable characters that are not from JK Rowling's Harry Potter world are mine....and can't think of anything else to disclaim so I shall end it here. More shall be updated probably. haha.

Chapter One:

"You have issues, Cedric Diggory," Hermione said tightly – albeit evenly, "Issues that I'm afraid I can't help you with; there are doctors for this – mediwitches – go find them."

Cedric stared at her, bemused, before replying with a lazy grin, "I'm afraid to disappoint you and your great faith in those professionals, but I have." Ignoring her raised eyebrow, he continued conversationally, "They all said that they can't offer the help I need and that I can only hope to seek help from you."

Hermione blinked, and shook her head. "You don't like me," she stated, "You're suffering from hectic emotions and the aftershock from having almost died. I understand that your emotions may be going haywire and spastic right now, but that does not excuse you from playing with another's emotions. Please, refrain from ever saying something like this again."

"What?" Cedric raised an eyebrow and his voice slightly, "That I like you? That I have feelings for you?"

Hermione hesitated for only one second before replying curtly, "Yes."

Cedric stared at her bemusedly before dryly laughing. "Then you have issues, Hermione Jane Granger," upon seeing her mouth open to retort, Cedric smirked and covered it with his hand, "Issues that I'm afraid that only I can help you with; there are no doctors for this – mediwitches – and I'm afraid that you cannot ever find them. So, it is up to me to sort these issues out for you." He paused to let his words sink in as her eyes widened in exasperation, shock, and confusion. "Do not fret," he shot her a charming smile, "I will help you sort out these issues, so expect to be seeing a lot more of me," he retracted his hand as he turned around and headed towards the door. "Catch you later, Granger."

Hermione gaped after him, her mouth imitating that of a fish very well. She knew her reply was weak, but it was all she had. "I don't need help."

She blamed her uncharacteristically weak retort on the fact that her mind was busy wrapping itself around what Cedric Diggory may have in mind to "help" her with whatever "issues" she may have. She didn't acknowledge it then, but her mind was mainly wrapped around the fact that he knew her middle name, and just how he knew it in the first place. She also didn't acknowledge the growing warm feeling in her chest at the time.

She didn't give the twins nearly enough credit for their consideration and care, Hermione thought. Somehow, somewhere, along the lines of her excuse of getting a cup of water for being where she was after Cedric left, the twins had figured out that something was bothering her.

"Everything all right there, Hermione?" Fred had a hand on her shoulder.

Another hand rested on her other shoulder and turned her around. "Don't be a stranger – we may be clowns, but we do have ears," he said delightfully, earning a chuckle from Hermione.

Hermione sat on the stair that she was climbing and look up at the two who promptly fell next to her so that she was sandwiched between. She stayed silent however, and only entwined each arm with each twin's arm.

"What's changed –"

"-between you and Diggory?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip. So, consideration, care, and perceptiveness, she added to her list. She really didn't give the twins enough credit then.

"After that night-" the twins continued.

"-after you visit Harry, start there."

Hermione pouted slightly, as the twins chuckled and rubbed her arms in an up and down motion to comfort her. "Wouldn't Molly come out and yell at us for not going to bed soon?"

Fred grinned widely, "Would you rather have this talk in our room?"

"With Diggory?" George added as Hermione shook her head fervently.

"Three men," Fred sighed.

"One young lady-"

"-in the dead of the night-"

"-whatever will we do?" George winked as Hermione, now beat red, giggled.

Sticking her tongue out childishly at George, she pulled on Fred's arm so that he leaned a bit and rested her head on his shoulder.

George pretended to be hurt with his free hand on his chest and pretended to cry on Hermione's free shoulder.

Smiling softly at the two as she studied the floor work on Grimmauld's place, she muttered, "I'll take it that you two won't let me off unless I explain?"

Fred smirked. "Of course."

"You need this off your chest," George winked, "Although my resting on your chest isn't such a bad idea either."

Hermione narrowed her eyes into dangerous slits and George immediately halted his head's movement and returned it to her shoulder.

Hermione knew that it was imperative for her to wait patiently outside as Madam Promfrey saw to Harry, but she couldn't help the edging feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. She knew that if it was anyone, it would be Dumbledore to spot an off Moody, but still – she blamed herself. If only she had been quicker, a little more sharp witted, a little more careful, she thought. She swore that night that the next time she felt that edging feeling in the pit of her stomach, she would override all else and do what her instinct told her to do.

Harry assured her that he was all right, and that they should really be worried for Cedric. Hearing this, she knew that guilt would never let her friend rest. Walking over to the blonde, bloodied, champion, she placed a cool hand on his forehead and immediately regretted it.

Cedric's eyes shot open and jerked up as his hand shot about for his wand. His grey eyes fell wildly into frightened, shocked coffee and he stilled his hand and did his best to calm his erratic heart. "Sorry," he muttered, trying to shoot the girl a weak smile.

Hermione quickly recovered, shaking herself out of her stupor as she smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Idiot, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am sorry." She emphasized. Seeing how he merely blinked and stared at her, she froze up gasped. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," she gushed, "I didn't think about your injuries there for a second. Did I hurt you?" she sat on the edge of the very edge of the bed and poked gently where she had smacked him.

Cedric stared at her worried expression before chuckling – ignoring the slight pain in his ribs from doing so. "You didn't hurt me," he shook his head, "I just don't think anyone's ever called me an idiot to my face for apologizing. Actually," he grinned wryly, "I don't think there's anyone in the history of patients to be smacked and called an idiot for apologizing, especially when they just had their near death experience, without having the girl cry in relief and throw herself in said patient's arms." He grinned and winked. It took Hermione several moments to react, and when she did, it was a stricken glare and another hard smack on Cedric's shoulder.

Cedric laughed, amusedly, despite the pain, at the surreal reality. He could hear Harry chuckling in the bed beside him before meeting his eyes, and the two laughed full heartedly.

Hermione looked put off for a second before smiling sweetly at the two's laughter. If she could provide laughter at her expense to ease two suffering idiots, she thought, she could live with it she supposed…for now at least.

"That's Hermione for you," Harry gasped through his laughter, "Everyone's an idiot compared to her, but does she take that into consideration for a poor bloke?" he shook his head and dramatically sighed, "No, instead, we all get smacked around for it."

Cedric laughed. "You may admit to being an idiot, Potter, but I am by no means an idiot."

"You both are idiots," Hermione rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat. She noted that Cedric had scooted away from her, allowing her more comfortable room on the bed, but she hadn't seen it before now. "I apologize again," she held Cedric's eyes, "for scaring you," she grinned as her eyes flashed wickedly, "although a little fourth year like me scaring you is absurd, and thus in no event my fault," she continued before he can retort, "but I shall be the bigger person and apologize for it given that your injuries is a handicap." Hermione turned then and walked briskly away from the bed before turning both to him and Harry. "Good night and rest well you two," she said sternly with pursed lips. "I don't want to come back to hear that you two made a fuss from Madam Pomfrey." She glared especially hard at Harry then, who smiled sheepishly.

Cedric stared after the wild haired girl and turned back to Harry. "Is she always so…"

"Bossy?" Harry chuckled and smiled fondly.

Cedric laughed and nodded. "Explains how she got in when Madam Pomfrey blocked everyone else out."

Harry shrugged, "Hermione is very determined."

Cedric noted that somehow, awkward silence fell upon the two and turned to see Harry staring at his right. He knew what Harry was staring at, and knew why the silence fell upon them. Deciding not to push things, Cedric shot him a warm smile that looked oddly comforting to Harry despite the blood, cuts, and bruises on his face.

"Good night, Harry." Cedric lay back down and closed his eyes.

"Night," Harry followed suit, still glancing over before finally whispering, "Thank you."

"Shut it." Cedric retorted mirthfully, albeit seriously.

Harry grinned into his pillow and slept peacefully despite the horror that took place not two hours ago. Unfortunately for Cedric, he didn't fall into such a sleep.

Upon walking out the Hospital Wing, Hermione realized that it's not just Ron she should be explaining things to. There's also the matter of Cedric's closest friends. She had seen Cho cry nonstop upon seeing Cedric's seemingly dead body as Harry screamed for Dumbledore and of Voldemort's return.

Quickly confirming that she will return to Gryffindor's Tower as soon as she's done this one little thing, Ron turned and headed back as she walked the opposite direction.

Hermione took brisk steps in her hurry. Despite what she told Ron, she was more than worried that the castle won't be silent tonight. Tonight, after all that trouble and ruckus, is the best time for Voldemort to send his little Death Eaters or to come himself for some sort of vital information. Finding her, and killing her along the way, will be a breeze. The halls are empty as all students are in the safety of their dorms, and almost no one is patrolling the hallways between the dorms, which she so happens to be passing through now. So enraptured in her thoughts, she almost didn't catch the soft sobs and cries on her left.

"Chang?" she called out softly, recognizing the girl.

Immediately, the girl's head shot up, tears glistening in her eyes and down her face. She had been Cedric's date to the Yule Ball, and Hermione was absolutely envious of the girl's hair and grace – even whilst crying. "Hermione," she gasped as she rushed towards the girl. "I've been wanting to go up to the –"

Hermione noted her familiar tone with her, and ignored it. Now is not the time to dwell on such things; however, "Madam Pomfrey won't let you in now. She's not letting anyone in really," she added as she awkwardly rested a hand on the girl's upper back and patted. Comforting crying girls really aren't her thing – comforting girls in general really aren't her thing. The girl sobbed further and nodded as she leaned into Hermione's small frame. Licking her lips, Hermione threw caution to the wind and hugged the girl. Cho received the hug gratefully and sobbed into her shoulder, despite the two being about the same height.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Cho leaned away from Hermione and smiled gratefully up at her. "Thank you," she smiled, chuckling slightly, "I think I really needed someone's shoulder for that moment. I'm just so….so grateful that he's alive."

Hermione smiled warmly and nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean."

Cho chuckled further as she wiped away her tears and took a small step back from Hermione before smilingly almost teasingly, "You and Harry, right?"

Hermione gaped and narrowed her eyes before seeing the slightly teasing and wry smile, shook her head. "Yes, sibling love does that," Hermione said airily, "but I'm not here to discuss that. I was just about to find you and perhaps a Hufflepuff to speak of Diggory."

Cho's eyes widened then before gushing. "Is something the matter? Is he all right? How is he recovering?" she gasped suddenly, "Is he not recovering? Oh, no, Pomfrey has to let me see him!" she started walking past Hermione when Hermione grabbed her elbow and started dragging her back.

"What I was going to say earlier," Hermione exasperated, "is that he is fine and is recovering. Details to his condition are his to privy; however, he is well enough to laugh, joke around, and move his upper body from what I can tell."

Cho nodded and let out a bated breath in relief. "Thank you so much," Cho beamed.

Even though Hermione was still pulling at the girl's elbow and walking straight ahead and didn't see the girl's smile, she could feel the warm, thankful, happy air from the girl and almost flinched from it. It felt…weird, for lack of a better term, to her.

Fred laughed. "Well, Hermione,"

"- that's what typical girls do –"

"-smile and beam-"

"-not guile and scream-"

Hermione gave the two a pointed look that told them that she was not amused with their rhyme and their rudeness for interrupting her.

"I'm really grateful for you telling me this," Cho continued as she let the younger girl pull her, "I can't imagine sleeping tonight otherwise."

Hermione nodded and shrugged.

"It's very sweet and thoughtful of you," Cho complimented and smiled again at her, and Hermione felt it and inwardly cower from it. "And, so, I'll do you the favor and tell some of Ced's friends. The Dens are closer to Ravenclaw's Skies, and you won't have such a long distance to walk to and from; Gryffindor Tower being on opposite end and all."

Hermione took mental note of the girl's quick mind, knowing right away that she was headed towards Hufflepuff's living quarters. Tempted as she was to take the girl's offer, as it was only practical, Hermione shook her head. She was not going to brush off her responsibilities on someone else for cowardice. "I can't let you go wandering the halls alone at a time like this for something I want to do."

Cho grinned, "Am I to understand that you want company then?"

Hermione didn't hesitate in almost whining in a firm tone, "Yes."

Cho laughed.

"Great girl, she is," Cedric took a mental note to thank the girl. His friends, Scott and Darin had come rushing to Cedric the minute Madam Promfrey allowed visitors. Of course, she didn't bar Hermione though, but despite that, no one pointed it out as Hermione made sure to play messenger and delivered news of his condition and Harry's outside the thick, looming wooden doors.

"Cho told us that she was wandering the halls at night, despite what recently happened," Scott continued, looking through the little peek of the curtains that allowed them to see Harry and said girl with Ron Weasley, and some others. However, his eyes were clearly on the brunette. "To tell us not to worry and how you were." His dark brown eyes, darker than his hair, had warmth rather than mirth for one second before shifting back to Cedric who didn't quite know what to think from it.

"We offered to walk her back," Darin continued as he re-tied his black hair to the nape of his neck, brushing the long loose bangs out of his face as his hazel eyed it in annoyance. "Bloody stubborn Gryffindor that girl is."

Cedric looked at them sternly, "You guys didn't let her walk back by herself did you?"

Scott shrugged, "Girl didn't want our escort."

"I insisted it, but then she reasoned that there's no point in my walking her back because then I will have to walk back alone." Darin explained.

"The two of you could have both walked her back and returned together," Cedric pointed out.

Darin and Scott looked at one another before frowning. "Dammit, Cedric," Scott glared at him, "This is why you can't be the one out of commission."

"You expect us to match wits with the smartest witch her age?" Darin retorted while Cedric groaned.

"It does not take a genius to figure that one out," Cedric reprimanded before grinning mischievously and pretended to look away while muttering, "idiots."

Scott and Darin looked at one another before attacking the boy. "Who you calling idiots?" they screamed in good natured fun as they started fake pummeling them.

Hermione wanted to click her tongue at the boys' antics, but how could she when Harry and Cedric seemed to smile and laugh without a care in the world. Ron, Seamus, Dean, Fred, and George, like Cedric's friends, have all started messing around with one another physically, doing what boys do, leaving Neville, Ginny, and her to stand to the side with amused faces.

She hadn't noticed it then but at that time, he gaze lingered on Cedric's too long and his eyes met hers. He grinned and winked, waving at her before he suddenly groaned from slight pain and annoyance at one of his friends. Hermione blinked then, not knowing what to make of his gaze, his smile, his wink.

It was then however, that Cho walked in from behind her, and she just tucked his expressions in the back of her mind and took it as something directed at Cho, not her.

"Good morning, Hermione," Cho smiled brightly at her before shaking her head slightly at the sight of Cedric and his friends. "You would think that after such a life or death situation, boys would mature more, wouldn't you?" she said with a slightly reprimanding tone.

"There's nothing wrong with smiling and laughing in the face of death," Hermione retorted, "What matters is that they move past it and live on. I would be more worried if they're morbid and mature." She replied without even looking at the girl, focusing her gaze on Harry.

Cho nodded slightly, however, not in complete agreement. "Longbottom, Weasley," she greeted.

Neville smiled awkwardly in greeting as he blushed and while Ginny smiled tightly. Neville, as shy as ever, is probably affected by the mere presence of the prettiest girl in school while Ginny still held a grudge for the girl because of Harry's crush.

Hermione returned Cho's smile as she walked over to Cedric's bed; immediately, the boys stopped their horse playing.

"So, Fudge just thinks we've gone barmy?" Harry exclaimed loudly, earning a glare from Madam Pomfrey, while slamming his hand down.

Immediately after dinner, Hermione and Ron, with aid of the invisible cloak, snuck back into the Hospital Wing. There was no talking really with Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, and Madam Pomfrey, tonight however, is when Mrs. Weasley is to return home along with Mr. and Mrs. Diggory.

Hermione patted his knee in comfort while Ron looked as indignant as Harry. Hermione glanced over at Cedric who surprisingly to her only frowned and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Aren't you going to say anything about this?" Harry demanded, turning to Cedric. "The Minister thinks we're both lying and that we belong in St. Mungo's!"

After a long moment of silence, Cedric finally met their eyes and answered, "I'm upset that they think we're liars, but what did you expect, Harry?"

Harry's and Ron's eyebrows shot up to their hairs while Hermione merely opened her mouth slightly in surprise.

Cedric continued, "We're two students – two teenage students. The wizarding world is not going to believe everything we say. How would you react to two random teenagers in your world screaming that some madman is trying to kill us all?" Pausing as if to let them collect their thoughts, he continued once more, "Furthermore, there is the issue with Fudge and Dumbledore. Fudge is a self-conscious man, and reelection is coming up. He finds Dumbledore far too intimidating, and there has been talk of wanting Dumbledore stepping up as Minister. I am sure that he is not very keen on the idea – not that Dumbledore wants the position," he added at seeing Harry's face, "but it's something to think about. It could be a political move for all Fudge knows, to lead the wizarding community once more as a war hero on Dumbledore's part. In other words, he's doing whatever he can – clawing at every straw – to keep his position in the wizarding community, and discrediting Dumbledore while he's at it."

While Harry and Ron mused over this new information, Hermione nodded, "There is no proof other than your bloodied bodies and deathly pale skin," Hermione mused before adding quickly, "Not that I don't believe the two of you," she looked at the two of them as she translated her trust in her eyes, "but Cedric," she turned to him, "you were knocked out, unconscious, unmoving, and everyone was almost sure that you were dead." She told him gravely, before turning to Harry, "And you were screaming nonstop for Dumbledore and screaming incoherently about Voldemort, the tournament, Peter Pettigrew, and a stream of one thing or another." Hermione sighed, and shook her head, "It didn't quite leave the impression that you were of clear mind and sane."

Harry glared at her, "Well, excuse me for not being lucid after nearly dying, going through a blood ritual with Cedric, crucio-ed countless times, and oh yeah, running for my God damn life!"

Before Hermione could defend herself, Cedric jumped in, "Don't give her that, Harry," he said sternly, "She is merely saying what happened, and clearly stated that she believed us and doesn't question your sanity, so don't you dare take this out on her."

Harry shot him a glare before hanging his head tiredly and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, 'Mione," he mumbled, as Hermione nodded and smiled in thanks to Cedric. Otherwise, she would have retorted, and there would have been a mini debacle in which she would end up storming out while Ron talked to Harry, and he'll apologize – only much later.

Ron slammed his hand on his shoulder in comfort, "We're all feeling shitty," he grinned.

"You don't have to be so crude, Ron," Hermione chastised.

"Shitty isn't the worst of it," Cedric grinned as he ignored Hermione's glare.

Hermione, tired and put out, almost cried in frustration at the thought of Fudge. Looking quickly away when she felt eyes on her, she muttered, "I think I'm going back to the tower and rest." Lifting herself off of Harry's bed, she barely registered Ron saying that he'll go with her and shot Harry and Cedric tired smiles.

Despite that however, that night, tossing and turning in bed, she couldn't take it. Grabbing her lavender robe, she threw it over her pajamas, grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and sneaked back into the Hospital Wing.

Taking the chair between the two boys, she sighed to herself. They're really here, she smiled. Taking off the hood and leaving the cloak open to get some air, she looked between the two of them again before leaning back on the chair and looked up to the ceiling.

She bit back the bitter tears forming in her eyes as she thought of the night's events. They almost died tonight, and all the Minister can say is that they're delusional? From what she can see, Fudge is nothing but a shadow of a man – a cowardly, pudgy, weak, pathetic –

"You really shouldn't speak so badly of someone so powerful," Cedric suddenly cut through her thoughts, causing her to jump a good feet in the air.

Gasping, she turned her head sharply only to see the boy's lazy grin and yawn. He had one arm behind his head, while the other rested lazily on his side as his head turned slightly to the side to look at her. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didn't mean to wake you."

He chuckled, "You didn't, I was just resting my eyes earlier, and imagine," he breathed dramatically, "my shock and fear to turn and see only a young girl's hair covering said girl's face and legs – the rest of her body missing in a chair beside my bed – muttering madly to herself. Oh," he had his hand to his chest, "my poor, only just now, beating heart."

Hermione did her best to scowl at him, but ended up laughing quietly, her shoulders shaking. "Oh yes, poor you," Hermione cooed as she stood up, "let's check your heart shall we?" she leaned her head down and rested her ear against his chest.

Cedric looked down at her with a grin before swallowing thickly at their contact and held his breath.

Hermione grinned as she turned to see his face, and suddenly she shot back up and slammed her fist where his heart would be.

Cedric groaned in pretend pain s her little fist did almost nothing to him, "What was that for?" he demanded in hushed tones.

Hermione quirked her head slightly while looking at him pointedly. "I jump started your heart."

Cedric continued to massage his chest in pretend pain and looked at her accusingly; however, Hermione's face never changed, clearly seeing through his act. Cedric shook his head and laughed as Hermione smiled before chuckling softly, sinking back into her chair.

"What did you think of Fudge?" Cedric sighed contently as he stretched his arms above his head. "If it's more comfortable for you, you can get into bed with me," he winked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and crossed her legs as she got comfortable in the chair. "No, I'm not one of your airhead fan girls who fall for nothing but a wink and a smile."

Cedric chuckled, "More than a wink and a smile then? Perhaps a hand on your waist, a slight kiss, and whispers in your ear to coax you into bed?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him before replying, "You are delusional if that's all you think it takes to get me into bed," she stopped as she visibly pondered, "Well…that's not all it takes from you anyway."

Cedric laughed and shook his head, "A blow to my ego – pray tell, then, who can get you into bed doing said things if not me?"

Hermione smirked, "That's none of your business." She raised her chin and looked at him haughtily.

He laughed again, diverting his eyes to the ceiling and when his laughter subsided, he asked again, "What were you saying about Fudge?" without even looking at her, he knew she prepared a protest and continued, "It sounded like you need someone to share your views; it's a sure sign that you do if you unconsciously voiced it. Not to mention," he turned to look sternly at her, "shouldn't you be in bed resting? Not sneaking about the castle to worry about Harry."

Hermione bit her lip, reproaching him with her gaze before giving in, "I just…" she turned away from his eyes, studying the night stand, "I can't believe you are both here," she laughed wryly at herself, "I know you are, mind you; it's just hard to believe. I wanted to come back and make sure that you're both here and alive and that I hadn't disillusioned myself that you're here." She paused, struggling with her words and emotions. "And, Fudge," she spat vehemently, "that idiot! So afraid of ruining his little world that he's casting you, Harry, and Dumbledore out as raving lunatics, refusing to believe that Voldemort is back." She turned to him rebelliously then, "He shouldn't be denying the fact, but handling it! He's the Minister! It's his responsibility to respond to the threat, not Harry's! He's supposed to make announcements, warn people, and make the necessary arrangements for their safety! But what is he doing? He's being a cowardly little arse watching out for his own back and denying anything that might not be ideal in his little mind!"

Cedric unconsciously reached his hand out so that the tear in the corner of her left eye dropped onto his finger. So enraptured by her, he brushed his knuckles against her cheek and used his other hand to pull her into a hug, her face resting on his shoulder and neck. He ignored her widened, shocked eyes, and stiffened body, "Everything ," he said softly, "is going to be all right. Harry and I are alive, we are right here. Fudge can go to bloody hell, and we will still be here. Dumbledore will take care of everything; Harry will be fine; and if they don't, I'll pick up the slack. There is absolutely nothing," he emphasized, "for you to be up crying over. I promise."

Several silent minutes passed after his declaration. Hermione gradually relaxed against him, and he could feel her soft form resting atop his and he kept one hand on her back, rubbing it gently while his other hand rested against her cheek.

Oddly enough, it was not her tears or how vulnerable she looked that evoked his sense of protection, but her passionate tone that drew it out; he wanted to help the girl in whatever she wanted to do, lend her his strength to assist in whatever he can.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

Feeling her weight on him increase, his hand on her cheek went down to her shoulder and shook her. "Go back to your room and sleep, Hermione," he said softly, "can't have Pomfrey waking up and seeing you here in the morning. And I don't want to see you here in the morning either," he added sternly, "got that? Go to bed, and sleep until noon. The earliest I want to see you is after lunch," he brushed his lips on the top of her head and pushed her up. "Go rest." He smiled mischievously, "Without your rest, how do you expect to resist my charms to coax you into bed," he winked.

Hermione had nodded demurely before hardening her eyes and glared at him. "Not in this lifetime, Diggory. Even when I should be completely without rest, you wouldn't stand a chance with persuading me to go to bed with you." She retorted before throwing the invisible cloak around her shoulders. "Good night." She disappeared.

Cedric grinned, "Good night," before closing his eyes and let sleep and the feel of a soft, small girl overtake him.

Hermione crawled into her bed that night and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep with a contented smile on her face – intense, storm eyes comforting her.

a/n: yayy, read and review please. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: Obviously...Harry Potter characters are not mine, and I am not making any money off of this. Characters that are mine are those that are not in J.K. Rowling's book.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared down at yet another group of busy nobodies. Ever since Harry's discharge from Madam Pomfrey, curious stares, loud whispers, and fingers have been pointed at him and Cedric. Harry would try and tell her that he's fine with it, that he's used to it, but she wasn't going to stand for their rudeness.

"Honestly," she muttered under her breath as she slammed her hand on the table and stood up. "May we help you with something?" she glared the group of second years down.

"N-nothing," one of them squeaked, "Sorry." They practically ran from her sight as Harry swallowed a chuckle, and Ron looked at her with both fear and awe.

"Explains why everyone seems to be keeping a good ten feet distance from you three," Cedric's amused voice suddenly came from behind them as he stopped by Gryffindor's table and greeted them. "Good morning."

"Morning," Hermione replied tightly as she sat back down.

"Morning, Cedric," Harry smiled as he grabbed a toast. "How are you handling the repeated questions?"

Cedric shrugged, "My house seems to be doing something similar, albeit more subtly." He shot Hermione an amused grin, "What do you do when they pluck up the courage to face your wrath, Granger?"

Ron snorted, "No one does. Not even the Slytherins are giving us trouble with the way she's been going."

Frowning a bit at her tense shoulders, he rested a hand on it and shot her a disarming smile, "You all right there, Granger?" he leaned down and said softly. "Not worrying and stressing anymore are you?"

Hermione scowled at him and rolled her eyes as she shrugged his hand off, ignoring the warmth that went through her shirt and onto her skin, "I am perfectly fine; just extremely annoyed with insensitive busybodies who have nothing better to do than solicit recounts of horror."

Cedric laughed, "Human nature is to be curious. It's hypocritical if you judge them base on that alone." He pointed out with a smile as Harry and Ron gaped at his daring.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You're calling me a hypocrite?"

"Yes, if you are condemning everyone for their curious minds."

Hermione huffed, "I am not condemning anyone. I am merely stating that it's none of their business to demand recounts from you and Harry. It's insensitive and characteristically rude to point and whisper while they make up some rubbish in their own minds anyway."

Cedric laughed, "It's called the grapevine. Again, human nature, Granger. Besides," he winked, "Harry and I already have a basic wording of what happened that we mindlessly repeat, and it's not that much of a bother, so you just let your pretty little head worry about finals."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine, they're asking you two, and if you want to indulge them, go ahead." She crossed her arms. "And you just worry your little empty head about your finals."

"No more of you being cross with everyone then?" Cedric grinned. He raised an eyebrow. "And my little empty head?"

"Ego as big as yours, of course it's nothing but air in there to inflate it so. Anymore, and your head will hit the ceiling." Hermione retorted airily.

Cedric grinned, "You know what they say about men with big egos." His voice dipped low as he smirked suggestively. Ron reddened and spluttered while Harry laughed and choked, "And I'll attest to it for your curious mind only, Granger." He winked as she stared at him in shock from his gall. Chuckling, he straightened his body, smiled at her, Harry, and Ron before walking to the Hufflepuff tables, his hand waved in goodbye as he walked away.

"What man?" Hermione said loudly so he would hear, and causing him to laugh.

It was odd; Hermione found herself in the Hufflepuff's line of sight and company almost as often (if not more) as the times she visited Harry in the Hospital Wing. Before, she almost never saw the older Hufflepuff, but now, it almost seems as if every corner she turned: there he was. Casually leaning against the wall talking with his friends, or walking quickly about with his long legs – but every time, no matter how occupied he is, he always spare some time to greet her with at least a smile.

Harry and Ron have even come to expect seeing the Hufflepuff several times a day now, and would often times greet him before he even sees them. Ever since the third task, Harry seems to look up to the boy and Ron (even though he doesn't admit it) have come to respect the "Pretty Boy." Despite all this, Hermione can't bring herself to greet the kind upperclassman on her own, or even talk to him normally without the boys. Although to be fair, she did have that meaningful conversation with him that one time, but after that, she could do no more than smile or say a polite greeting on her own, or exchange friendly banter with him when Harry and Ron is present.

Sighing to herself as her eyes dazed back, she put the strange thoughts away. How she acted towards him isn't of importance when she has packing to finish.

"Cho," Cedric half sighed half growled as he frustratingly pushed back the hair out of his eyes, "I really don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Why?" she demanded, all shrilly and on the verge of tears.

"I've said it before, Cho," Cedric looked at her in exasperation, "and we agreed that we'd try, but it isn't working anymore."

"What do you mean it isn't working anymore?" she whined in anger now. "We were perfectly happy before the tournament!"

"And what about now?" he retorted.

"You're the only one unhappy!" she shouted before realizing what she said, "I can change. We can change!"

"No!" he dodged the hands that reached out to him. They stared at one another for several long moments, her eyes full of hurt whereas his filled with regret. "Cho," he said softly again, "I don't feel the same way that I did anymore, and I don't think you do either."

She looked up at him in surprise and before she can retort, he shook his head.

"You're only concerned over what happened in the third task now. What happened to me that night, and what happens now because of it." He shook his head. "There's no more us, it's just you and me and what happened that night." He paused as he searched for words, "Do you understand?"

She shook her head, slowly at first before shaking it in absolute disbelief. "I'm only worried about you, and how that night affected you! You've changed, Cedric!"

"There are other aspects that could cause you concern!" he shouted now before berating himself inwardly. "Cho, it's not just that; it's me also. I just don't feel the same way about you anymore. Like you said, I've changed."

Cho looked at him in clear disbelief and anger. "It seems like," she slowly raised her voice in frustration, "you only smile or laugh with Hermione now!" she crossed her arms. "Is that it? That little hussy stole you and now you're spouting all this bullshit to break up with me?" she yelled.

Cedric's face contorted to exasperation. "I don't even know where to start correcting with how wrong you are."

She glared at him, "There's nothing you need to correct," she said steadily, "I understand that you don't want to be with me anymore, and that's that. I am not the type to beg and plead for some guy whose heart isn't mine." With a huff, she spun on her heel and walked with her head held high away as tears streamed down her face. She was wrong to think Hermione a hussy, but the girl was no friend either.

"You can say good-bye to her, too," the light eyed boy said lightly as he crossed his arms and leaned against the train rail. He stood and watched as his friend looked on at a wild haired girl hug and waved good-bye to the international Quidditch athlete.

The boy turned, still keeping the girl in corner eye view, and shrugged. "I don't need to say good-bye when I'll be seeing her." He smiled with fake confidence and walked past his friend. "We better find a compartment, Darin."

Darin shook his head and watched as the younger girl smiled widely as she watched her two idiotic friends. How can the blind girl have such a hold on Cedric, he'll never understand.

"Interesting, what filth you can find walking up and down the compartments, huh?" Darin smirked as he kicked Draco's face. Never did like him.

Shrugging, Cedric knocked politely on the compartment door before opening it. "Mind if we crash?" he grinned.

Darin loyally followed his friend into the lions' den.

"So, what are your plans for the summer, Hermione?" Cedric smiled as he once more beat her at her own Muggle card game.

Her eyebrows furrowed before she frowned at the cards and looked up at him. "I can't believe this; I am excellent at this game!"

He laughed, "Yes, and I am more than excellent. Now what are you doing this summer?"

She opened her mouth, about to retort, before closing it and pursed her lips, looking at the cards again. "Did you charm the cards?" she demanded.

Fred and George laughed loudly to their side as they looked at Hermione's affronted state.

"Of course not," Cedric chuckled, "You did beat everyone else. You should give yourself some credit," he smirked, "You're just not good enough to beat me."

She glared at him angrily, before shouting, "Again!" Her eyes sparked fire.

Hermione loved the summer. The sun, the air, the grass, but what she loved most of all is seeing her friends again.

She clapped loudly as Jennifer danced on with her odd footsteps. Hermione had always envied the girl's confidence – that she wouldn't be seeing these people ever again anyway, so it doesn't matter how much of a fool she looks, not that she ever looked the fool. She was more of a nymph if anything; her footsteps exude grace and her body moved fluidly with the music in the air. Hermione cheered.

Allen bonged away and easily grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at a rather tall, good looking guy passing by. Hermione laughed louder when the guy's eyes widened and practically ran away. She turned back to Allen, only to see him shrug in good cheer and winked at her with the same easy smile. At least the guy dropped a pound or two into the bucket before dashing off.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled back. She's really going to miss them.

"Why are you leaving again this time?" Jennifer pouted slightly as she musses her hair in frustration, causing several strands to fall all over her face. She blew on them before combing them back with her hand as Hermione watched enviously as they all fall back into place.

"They need me." Hermione always said that.

Harry needed her because she was like family to him. He had confess to her once that he felt at odd being the only one outside the Weasley family, and she knew he found great comfort in her being there as well. Ron needed her because despite his unreasonableness and stubborn insecurities, he felt more comfortable with himself when she was there.

However, it wasn't just that this year. It wasn't as if Voldemort wasn't there every year, but it is different now. He's back, and not just in followers or sprit, but in every sense of the word now. Her family could be in danger, they could be in danger, and she is already in danger.

Allen stared at the girl in front of him. The short (although tall for an Asian, she must always add that) girl crossed her arms and glared right back up at him. Her dark brown eyes and hair sparkled with cold fire, ready to burn him should need be, and her cool gaze chilled him. His light auburn hair wouldn't stand the burn nor do well in the chill air. He shook his head as his vivid blue eyes affirmed.

Her whole demeanor immediately lit up.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. "Jennifer, Allen…what are you doing here?" she had told her two friends that she'd be leaving today, and they had exchanged their farewells two days before. (Jennifer always insisted that she spend the last full day she has with her parents, and Hermione always appreciated her family values which she felt she lacked at times.)

Jennifer took advantage of her dazed state to move past her through the doorway, and Allen followed. "We don't believe that you should be putting every summer aside for these friends at school of yours." Before Hermione can retort, she continued. "If you're putting aside your dear summer, who knows what you're putting aside at school for these idiots, and if you need to take care of them so much, you're not their friend – you're their hen mother." The Asian girl delivered her verdict so easily that even Allen was surprised before he realized who he was dealing with.

"Point is, hon," Allen cut in, "Are you taking care of yourself as you should, or is Jennifer right in her reading?"

Hermione mimicked a fish quite well at this point, so surprised she was at their sudden confrontation.

"Hermione, dear!" Helen's voice echoed to them as her head appeared down the hallway. "Your friend, Ron is here!" she noted two other figures. "Oh, wonderful! Jennifer and Allen, you never did meet Hermione's school friends did you? I'm so happy Hermione is having you meet them. Come in, and later, you can have some breakfast with us." She smiled brightly.

Jennifer smiled widely and bowed her head, "Thank you so much!"

Helen laughed, "You know I always love you two here." She winked before disappearing as Jennifer immediately walked down the hallway towards the living room.

Hermione recovered then, and rushed towards her but Jennifer has always been a fast walker.

"Hello, Ronald Weasley," Jennifer had already said before Hermione could say anything.

Allen saw that Jennifer had greeted the boy before she even saw him. He inwardly flinched at the bright orange, red hair. Honestly…this is the company Hermione keeps at school?

She outstretched her hand at the gaping freckled boy as Allen frowned, "I'm Jennifer Tran, and this is Allen Hanes."

The boy slowly took her outstretched hand as he looked questioningly towards Hermione. "I'm Ron Weasley," he replied in a small, awkward voice.

The more Allen heard and stood in his presence, the more he disliked the boy.

"I am here to inquire whether or not you've been taking care of Hermione during the school year." She said with a bright smile.

Straight down to business with absolutely no tact (not to mention the smile that Hermione and Allen know full well to be aware of).

The boy blinked several times as suddenly a larger figure appeared behind him from the kitchen.

"Hello," the figure greeted them. Tall, lean, short hair, five o clock shadow, and a happy, charismatic demeanor; Allen liked.

"I'm Allen," he immediately walked to the figure with an outstretched hand, "Hermione's friend," he grinned as he noted that he merely came up to the man's shoulders. Firm grip…

He didn't have to look to know Jennifer had rolled her eyes. What he didn't know was the quirk of an eyebrow that came after it as she saw Hermione paled.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione said slightly shakily. "These are my friends," she paused briefly before emphasizing, "not from school."

The man raised an eyebrow and Jennifer caught the slight realization dawning on him before he smiled widely and ushered Allen back towards Hermione and herself. "It's wonderful to meet you both –"

Jennifer immediately stepped forward, "I'm Jennifer, and you're a Professor at Hermione's school?" she friendly smiled.

The man laughed a deep, light rumble. "I was a Professor, but am now working with an organization of sorts run by the Headmaster. Hermione is to come to the organization today and meet her friends there," and for Hermione's sake, he added, "and it is best that we are not late."

"What sort of organization is it?" Jennifer smiled as she bowed her head a bit, "Hermione doesn't talk much of her accomplishments and her activities; modest she is with us. Allen and I get worried sometimes." She laughed lightly.

Lupin laughed, "Well, she is the brightest girl I know her age."

Hermione blushed at his kind words before recovering. "We're leaving soon, and I don't want to be late." She breathed and seeing the two's passive faces, she added, "You two should go now." She said almost pleadingly.

Allen rested a hand on Jennifer's shoulder.

After a moment or two, Jennifer forced a smile that didn't fool Hermione or Allen. "All right then, Hermione." She said softly. Smiling at the older man and the red head in good bye, she headed towards the door, Allen behind her. "Do tell your mother goodbye for us," she said softly. "Bye, Hermione Granger."

Allen stopped then, and looked between Jennifer's distancing figure and Hermione's stunned face as she heard those words. He shot Hermione the brightest smile he could before following Jennifer out the door.

She cried silently outside.

Remus rested a light hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Are you all right, Hermione?"

She nodded, mutely.

"Oh, honey," Helen came out and wrapped her daughter in her arms as Remus took a step back and merely watch.

"Do you think…?" Hermione whispered, her words muffled against her mother.

Helen released her and looked down into her eyes. "She'd be mad to."

Ron didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to do something to make her feel better. She always did say a lot of things were his fault. "I'm sorry…?" he offered.

Hermione laughed, and stealthily wiped the tears away.

It hadn't been a surprise to see Cedric at Grimmauld's. That had been a huge lie. Hermione was majorly surprised. So surprised, that almost all thoughts of Jennifer blew from her mind – almost. That was a lie, too. She really ought to kick this bad habit of lying to herself and nip it from the bud – it is entirely unhealthy.

Cedric might not be on firm standings with the twins, but at least he and the twins have a common respect for one another. The youngest male Weasley, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. Yes, they were friendly, but the boy had almost no consideration for others and is absolutely thoughtless in his words. He supposed that if you look past all that, Ron is an all right guy.

"I don't know," Ron shrugged and spat, "I don't see what the problem is at all. The girl just said bye, and Hermione looked like she was about to break down right there. Lupin tried to comfort her, and then her Mum came out and hugged her."

He could have stopped there when Cedric asked what happened when they went to pick Hermione up. Cedric knew that he should have gone, but deprived himself that because he didn't want to encourage these confusing feelings.

"If you ask me, she's overreacting," Ron chuckled, "she's so stupid sometimes with her emotions. Silly, right?"

Cedric gave him a disgusted look and immediately Ron reddened in embarrassment.

"I see you."

Hermione whipped her head at the sound and stared frantically at the slightly grinning blonde. "Did you always scare people when you greet them?"

He shrugged. "Only when you're involved. Others find my voice soothing and angelic."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did you need something?" she sighed as she turned back to her book. It wasn't as if she was really reading it. The large library had brought upon a large bubble in her chest that popped away the second she thought of how Jennifer would have laughed at her child expression of seeing a most wanted toy or candy.

Cedric planted himself beside her and forcefully turned her chair with her still in it to face him. "A real smile would be a nice start."

She raised an eyebrow and clicked her tongue. "What are you playing at, Cedric?"

"You're upset with unresolved issues. Have you even thought about them?" he raised an eyebrow.

She frowned. "What's it to you?"

"You're dragging me down."

She blinked, not quite registering his meaning.

He inwardly sighed and after a minute or two, he smiled, "Now you try, it's not that hard really," he grinned as he poked her side, causing her to jump in her seat. He caught a glimpse of her reflexive smile. "Smile, or I'll poke you some more."

Hermione made a face before forcing a smile.

Cedric shook his head. "No, you're smiling like this," he forcefully made a horribly slanted mouth shape with a scrunched up nose, and thin eyes.

She laughed.

Cedric was proud of himself that night. He had made her laugh, and what a beautiful laugh that was to him. Sure, it was a tad bit loud and there is that slight hyena sound to it, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted to hear more of it.

Hermione laughed that night, and her eyes were lighter than they had been when she had first come to Grimmauld's Place. Everyone had an idea why – well, not everyone – but there's no need to name who.

"It must have just been that girl thing right?" Ron suddenly stated out of nowhere as he, Cedric, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George sat near the fireplace. At their confused faces, he added, "Time of the month?"

Fred and George shook their heads and walked away.

"Excuse me, Ronald?" Ginny snapped.

He put his hands up in defense.

Boy's going to need a lot more than just that.

"What? I'm just saying," he shrugged, "You were all down in the dumps, Hermione," he turned to her, "but tonight you're all suddenly fine. What else am I supposed to think?" he shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Idiot!" Ginny seethed, rolling her eyes and smacked his arm. "She's happier for a reason!"

Cedric smiled lightly as Ginny chastised her brother. He's grown used to it by now. Out of the corner of his eyes though, he made sure to note Hermione's reaction to Ginny's reply. Her eyes reflected the fireplace's flames, and he could see a light blush creeping up her neck slightly. Hermione Granger blushed well, and he plans on taking that secret to the grave – after using it to its utmost, of course.

Because Cedric was older, he was privy to more high end detoxing of Grimmauld's Place. In other words, he took care of the nastier things. Hermione would always laugh when he came back with a clear pout on his face as dirt and soot make themselves at home on his body.

"I never pout," he always claim.

It was during one of these laughs on the stairways that he had asked, "Why don't you owl your parents a letter to your friend?"

She immediately stopped, and turned away from him. "If you've taken care of the attic, we can go there now, can't we?"

Cedric took her note, and looked straight ahead rather than at her. "I wouldn't recommend it. Just because I cleaned it, doesn't mean it's absolutely safe. Best to wait for Remus or Sirius to run through it first. Truthfully, I'm not all that confident that I cleaned it out completely. And, why won't you even write a letter to your friend? Didn't you say that when you came home, she made the effort to call you the second day and every day after that?"

Hermione remained quiet.

"If she can make the effort to call you every day like that, save for the first so that you can rest, you should be able to mail her a single letter, couldn't you?"

After what seemed like several minutes, which it probably was, Hermione sighed. "Writing her a letter wouldn't solve the problem. I'll probably still won't be able to explain and make them understand why I am here, and…I'm a burden for them. They worry about me when I'm at school, and they worry about me when I'm here during the summer."

"Doesn't that relationship seem familiar to you?"

She turned to him with questioning eyes.

Cedric smirked, and grabbed her wrist as he stood up. "We better head down 'fore everyone thinks we eloped." He winked.

Hermione blushed and kicked him, "How is it familiar to me?" she asked.

Cedric acted as if he heard nothing.

A couple days of thinking later, Hermione finally put a pen to paper and borrowed the Weasley's family owl. Her letter was short but deliberate, and she sincerely prayed that Jennifer would reply.

For those couple of days that there was no reply, Hermione was restless. She attacked cleaning like they have seriously wronged her.

"Why are you treating those dust bunnies as if they ripped your books?" Cedric chuckled as Hermione swept away his charmed dust buddies.

She turned ruthlessly towards him. "You're not helping."

"Don't you think they're cute?" he smirked as a dust bunny hopped onto her foot and started sniffing her ankle.

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "They're as endearing as you are." With a dramatic pause, she kicked the bunny off her shoe, sending it flying, and slammed the broom on the dust bunny. The dust bunny stood no chance as it reduced itself to dust and she swept it into the pan with a triumphant smirk at a gaping, aghast Cedric.

He continued to stare at the cruelly disintegrated dust bunny before turning back to her. "Have you always been a sadist?"

Hermione turned red and glared at him. The glare didn't last long before she broke out laughing.

He grinned widely before laughing along. When the two sobered up some, he straightened his face with an innocent inquiry, "No, seriously, how long have you been a sadist?"

"If you don't want to end up like your endearing," she mocked, "dust bunny, then I suggest you best keep this to yourself." She threatened, "I can easily make this broom larger and charm it to sweep after you, you know."

He absolutely believed she could. "No you won't," he replied with a smirk, "You like me too much for that."

She huffed, turning away, "I like you as much as I did that dust bunny."

He paused a bit before finally saying, "A letter will come back, and you can walk away from the situation now that you've done something," he saw her stiffened frame, "She'll write back."

Hermione smiled wryly as she turned back to him. "She'll find it extremely odd that she can't just shoot me an email, text, or give me a phone call, but instead have to write a letter." She laughed dryly, "Probably think I'm odder than she already thinks I am."

Cedric laughed, "Then you know she's your friend if she still contacts you despite that." He paused and appeared to ponder over something of great significance.

"What?" she asked curiously as she leaned down a bit to take in his thinker face. A hand under his chin, eyes unfocused and casted slightly upwards, and head tilted to a side.

He turned his face and gazed directly into her eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Does she know about your sadism?"

Hermione whacked him on his lower calf with her broom as she went back to sweeping.

Cedric hated the little house elf. He couldn't understand how Hermione could show such kindness to the thing. He growled as he saw the little, twisted thing stealthily walked behind Hermione. "Kreacher!"

Hermione, stunned by the anger and hate in his tone, jumped as Kreacher immediately lowered his head.

"Pureblood, blood traitors they are," Kreacher muttered as he keep his head lowered, but looking up at Cedric with disdain every now and then, as he walked towards him. "You called, young sir…messing with the Mistress' home. She'd just die, she would, if she knew what these blood filth were doing to her home. Yes, punish Kreacher she would." He paused before grinning sadistically, "Torture and kill Mudblood she would."

"Stay," Cedric emphasized as he kept his gaze on the elf before him. Demented he may be, but no excuse (well, maybe it is) is it for him to torture Hermione. "Away. From. Her. You understand me?"

Kreacher glared at him, but kept his face lowered to the ground. "Yes, young sir, I will, blood traitor sir."

"You will not call her names, follow her, or give her anything, or I promise you," he said in cold anger, "I will tell Sirius and have him punish you."

"Cedric, you will do no such thing!" Hermione said shrilly.

Cedric kept his gaze on the mental elf. "Do you understand me?" Only a rare few have ever seen him in such cold anger. He rarely displayed it, but when he did, he knew he scared even his parents. His mother had told him once that the magic air about him chilled.

The little elf nodded in slight wide eyed awe.

"Now leave us." The elf immediately cracked away.

Raising his face, he looked back at a shocked Hermione. He didn't fail to note the slight fear in her eyes. Great, he sighed tiredly in his mind, but he wasn't done yet. Upon seeing Hermione open her mouth, he quickly cut in. "You have to take care of yourself, too. Do not follow or listen to whatever that twisted, little elf says, and do no pity him. Ignore him, and just go about your business. Don't give him the chance to hurt you because he will." He kept his authoritative tone but was softer to her than he had intended. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair with a wry smile. "I worry you know, the first time you came, and he gave you that box that almost bit your fingers off, I've been trying to watch where that little elf is this whole time. That box isn't the only thing that he has, and your kindness towards the mental elf isn't going to change him."

Hermione pursed her lips, and nodded. "I'll keep myself safe, and be wary of him, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying."

Cedric sighed deeply then as he deflated a bit. That's the most he can hope for, he supposed.

"This year is your N.E., right?" Hermione grinned as she lay back on the attic floor with her eyes closed and arms over her stomach. "What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?"

He didn't like where the conversation was headed, but he answered her anyway as he looked out the small, circular attic window, enjoying the cool breeze as the window tilted inwards. "I'm thinking of becoming an Auror," and joining the Order.

He didn't have to say the last bit.

Hermione didn't say anything for a minute or two, and he turned to see her eyes opened and staring at him. It was another minute of meeting his eyes did she finally said something. "What do your parents think about it?" she asked her face unreadable.

He shrugged casually. He's been in more than one too many arguments with his parents over the issue. "They understand," they just don't agree nor feel the need that he should be directly involved.

Hermione continued to regard him in those deep, chocolate eyes of hers and Cedric felt unnerved. He hoped he didn't appear that way, but it felt as if she could read his whole being with the way she was taking him in.

When her eyes closed once more, he let out an inaudible sigh of relief. He hadn't known he was holding his breath, and started breathing deeply again as he turned back to look through the window.

"I want to be involved in the efforts that are deciding my fate as well."

Her easy statement froze him. He knew that she was always with Harry and Ron, and he knew they plan on becoming Aurors, so it would only be sensible that she would join them. It was logical. Making the sense in his mind was one thing, but hearing her say it however, was a complete other. He never took it in – never had to, and now that he did, he found he didn't like it one bit; even if, she seems to be in agreement with his reasoning as well. He wasn't about to let other people decide his fate when he can have a hand in shaping it. It is his right…just as it is hers. Shit.

Immediately upon Harry's welcome, a tiff emerged between the Golden Trio. Harry was miff about being left in the dark for so long, and Ron and Hermione were frustrated with his blaming. That night, no one was exactly happy.

Cedric caught the boy on the stairs and exchanged a bright smile for his soft one. He looked up as if in prayer for the strength, before plopping himself down on a stair below Harry. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked after sitting down, not facing the younger boy.

Harry didn't say anything for a bit before replying, "No."

They sat in companied silence before Harry finally busted, "Why hasn't anyone tell me anything? The Daily Prophet thinks I'm crazy, and my friends decide that its better off that I don't know?"

Cedric sighed, and leaned back as he shook his head. "Harry, is that really what you think Hermione and Ron are doing? What everyone here is doing?"

Harry silenced. Cedric knew he knew the answer to the question, and had merely not thought about it until now. After another minute or two, Cedric turned, grinned at the now irate boy. Cedric stood up, brushed off the dust on his jeans and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder with a tired but wide smile. "Don't beat yourself up too much. Friends forgive one another, and you'll both be saying sorry to each other at the end of the day."

Cedric turned and left then. He paused a bit and chuckled, "Well, maybe not the end of the very day."

Harry laughed behind him.

Hermione approached the pensive older boy with slight hesitation before frowning. She didn't like the cloudy expression and fog over his face and eyes. "Cedric," she called.

Immediately, he snapped his head to her direction and blinked out of his haze with a polite smile. "Yes, Granger?"

Hermione cleared her throat shared the smile. "Thank you for what you said to Harry."

He shrugged before looking back out the window. "It was nothing." Several moments later, Hermione still there (as he hadn't heard her leave), he turned to face her again.

She met his gaze readily, and looked at him expectantly. When he still didn't say anything, she sighed and smiled, shaking her head. She walked up to him and stood a feet apart from him, staring out the window as well. "Your parents will never apologize to you."

He blinked several times at her before chuckling. "That's not exactly the way to cheer someone up, Granger."

She shrugged, "I'm merely being sensible. Your parents are never going to apologize. It's in their right to protect their son, no matter how old he is, and their chastising is just that."

"Chastising?" he laughed incredulously. "More like yelling and screaming and shrieking and shouting and roaring and howling and bellowing and – "

"Enough!" Hermione cut in his deadpanned list. "It's all just that, and you know it. You just have to forgive them and get over it!" she huffed before sighing frustratingly and tucking her hair behind her right ear. "Listen, I'm no good with my parents either, but what I've learned – what I know – is that no matter what it is they do, they do it out of love for you. It doesn't make sense sometimes, it steps on your toes almost all the time, but that's just how it is. They suffer all that, your anger, your yells, your look of pure hatred sometimes, they suffer through that, all because of this undeniable love for you." She paused as she struggled with her words. "You just have to understand that, and not let it get to you no matter how much it hurts because..." she placed a hand on the nook of his elbow then, causing him to turn and face her. She smiled softly, eyes suspiciously misty, "because you love them, too."

Cedric have never seen anyone look so caring, understanding, sincere, and wonderful at that moment. He smiled brightly, a weight suddenly gone from his shoulders (at least, temporarily), "Thank you, Hermione."

She smiled before grinning playfully. "It's nice to know that the Hufflepuff Prince gets yelled at, too."

Cedric laughed heartedly, not just at her statement, but at everything. Everything she said just now, his argument with his parents, his responsibility, himself – everything – it just seemed ridiculously funny at the moment. Calm once more, he replied with a crooked grin, "It's nice to know that the Gryffindor Bookworm takes her head out of her books every now and then and notices people, too."

She frowned, affronted now. "My head is not always in a book!"

He shrugged before casually turning and saying without looking back as he walked towards the door, "Your nose then!" he yelled and laughed as he jogged out the door and down the stairs.

"You prat!" she yelled after him, "Come back and face me like a man!"

"What man?" he laughed after his shoulder.

Cedric and Hermione frequently run about Grimmauld's Place now, and the trampling on the wooden stairs usually echoed their laughter. Cedric always enjoyed a good chase, and Hermione wasn't some demure girl either.

a/n: Terribly sorry for not putting separation lines...dots...circles...things between different times. I feel that the different times can be read sequentially without too much confusion...? But if I start putting it in, there will be so many that I get confused. haha

Thanks for the Reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

Chapter 3:

Hermione wasn't just mad at them, she was most mad at herself. That meant that they were all in danger.

She had known that something was wrong, but she had done nothing because of her insecurities.

"Why was I not the first one informed of this?" she practically shrieked. "They're my family! My friends!"

She had known that something was amiss when her mom didn't reply by owl. It had been five days since she sent her letter, and she knew that her parents would at least send something whether or not Jennifer replied. They would take two days at most!

But rather than thinking, she had dwelled on her insecurities. She had thought that they wouldn't care enough or was too busy to write.

"I am sorry, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said tiredly, "An old man's mistake. We were concerned with your safety and knew that if you had known, you would immediately leave this holding and go to them. The hospital may be protected, but if it was a trap to lure you, or any of our members," he sighed further and sagged in his seat as the weight of his responsibilities appeared to physically burden him, "we cannot risk losing our members. Voldemort will win."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't play the greater good card, Dumbledore. I had a right to know." She replied in cold anger. "They have been in the hospital for five days. Chances that he has set a trap there is slim to none. So am I to understand that even now, you don't want me to go see them?"

"There is nothing you can do there, Miss Granger," Dumbledore looked at her over his crescent spectacles. "I still advise you to stay here."

She looked him steadily in the eye, and just when he thought she agreed, she stood abruptly, causing the wooden chair to loudly slide backwards and fall. Then she spun on her heel and walked out the door with Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Moody, Tonks, and Dumbledore looking after her.

Walking out the door, Cedric immediately matched her purposeful steps up the stairs. "Are you going?"

"Yes."

"Who's going with you?"

"No one."

Cedric frowned and grabbed her elbow. "You are not leaving by yourself! It's too dangerous!"

Hermione glared at him accusingly. "You knew."

He unconsciously gulped. There was burning rage in her eyes but her voice could have freeze hell over. "I found out this morning." Her accusing eyes were disappointed then.

She wrenched her elbow out of his grip and slammed the doorin his face.

Everyone thought to give her time and space. They thought that she would see reason soon, and that everything will be good tomorrow morning.

That was what everyone voiced anyway, but they all knew differently, especially those who saw Hermione's face upon learning that the Dark Lord sent his Death Eaters to the popular plaza in London to terrorize and especially torture her parents and friends. Especially, when they saw her face upon learning that they were still in the hospital and have been for five days. Especially when they saw the disbelief and pure anger that came off her in waves when she learned that the Order not only knew, but purposely hid the fact from her.

The people she had most trusted had betrayed her, and she made sure they knew it with her accusing eyes and crisp heated words.

The next morning, Hermione disappeared from her room.

No one was really surprised.

Tonks immediately rushed out the door with Remus not far behind her upon knowing. He was being dragged back by a protesting Sirius who wanted to come along as a dog. And not far behind him, was Cedric who was practically fighting his way out the door as he pushed the other boys out and said in a defined voice, "I'm going."

It wasn't hard to get out of Grimmauld's Place.

She pretended to have already left, and while everyone was distracted searching for her; she slipped out the front door with little fanfare.

Hermione wasn't stupid.

She immediately knew something was amiss upon request after request for the Daily Prophet were either forgotten or simply denied for some illegitimate reason.

The little time she spent with Tonks, she knew that there was something hidden from her. There was also always some underlying guilt that appeared beneath her colorful eyes, and the woman always found some excuse to leave her quickly. Not to mention, her old professor always seemed to have a haunting look when he set his eyes on her.

Begging and pleading to Tonks with silent tears, the woman had finally explained the situation to her, and she confirmed it with her old professor. And when Dumbledore refused to see her, she simply stormed into the Order's meeting.

And now, she waited at the edge of the broomsticks for the people who were supposed to go after her. She wasn't going to go to the hospital by herself and possibly get killed or kidnapped.

They stared at her in shock, expecting her to already be at the hospital.

"You owe me," she simply stated.

Cedric was the first to recover. He grabbed a broomstick and nodded for her to climb on behind him. Tonks followed suit, grabbing a broomstick.

"We should go back, Hermione," Lupin tried.

Hermione coldly glanced at him before she looked back at Tonks. "I would like to be there before visiting hours end."

Tonks nodded with an impossibly bright smile. "Best to go now then."

"Tonks!" Lupin tried again, although his yell wasn't really loud.

The two kicked off and flew into the sky.

Lupin shook his head. He couldn't shake the image of Hermione's cold regard towards him. She had once been quite the warm, intelligent young girl who always looked up to him. And now? He really had betrayed her. She did deserve to know. And rather than being her trusted professor, he decided to simply follow orders.

With a heavy heart, he flew after them.

Hermione didn't know where she was walking, but she was quick in her steps and followed the signs to the Intensive Magical Care and room 303.

Cedric kept with her pace with slight panting as did Tonks despite their height.

Hermione smiled a wide smile of relief upon reaching their room.

"Mum! Dad!" she knelt between their beds as tears streamed down her face.

Cedric and Tonks stayed outside the room and watched the reunion through the large glass view. The nurses were constantly walking back and forth down the hall, always alert to the patients' conditions through the glass. They weren't out of the woods yet.

"Oh, honey," her mom kissed her forehead.

Hermione saw that they were both pale and shaking with effort from just lifting their hand towards her. She quickly wrapped her hands around them. "How are you feeling?"

Her mom smiled. "We've been better."

"And we're a lot better off than your friends." Her dad added.

"Henry." Her mom scolded, shooting him a slight glare before casting a glance at the other two beds across from them. "They're doing better as well honey, but they need a lot more rest than we do."

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?" she squeezed both her parents hands before turning to the other two beds.

Jennifer no longer had her yellow tan skin tone and was instead porcelain white; Alan was almost translucent when he should have had a darker tan.

"They tortured them," her mom stated softly. "They were going to torture us, but Jennifer provoked them and Alan tried to protect her."

Hermione's eyes stung with tears. She made her way to their beds and stood there for a bit as she cried. She squeezed Alan's hand slightly as she moved Jennifer's hair out of her face. "Why aren't they awake?"

"They suffered the worst of it, dear." Her mom replied.

"The men were shouting Crucio again and again at them." Her dad explained, ignoring her mom's chiding. "The nurses say that their immune system is deteriorating and their organs can fail at any moment due to the fact that their body was tortured so badly. Or something like that."

Hermione nodded. Depending on the caster, the Cruciatus Curse can cause immeasurable pain, but directed correctly, it can attack a person's inner body and cause their eventual death on top of the suffering. Pins and needles to the inside of one's flesh.

"Miss?" a nurse snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. "I am going to have to ask you to leave if you can't control yourself." The rather elderly nurse cautioned her.

"Sorry," Hermione bowed her head in apology. She hadn't realized she had unleashed some of her magic from the anger.

"She's our daughter, Hermione," Henry supplied. "This is Nurse Gina."

"She's been very kind and caring to us, dear," her mom added.

Gina smiled and shook her head, "You don't have to mention that Helen. It's my job." The middle aged woman with teal eyes and honey curls turned to her. "Your parents are fine, they're just here so we can carefully supervise their healing. Your friends however," she frowned slightly as she looked from Jennifer to Alan. "Are still not quite recovering yet. They'll be in here for another good five days. Your parents may leave tomorrow though."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you." She said gratefully. "Have they regained consciousness?"

Gina shook her head with pursed lips. "No, but we are doing everything we can to make sure they do. Those men didn't just cast the Cruciatus Curse on them. There were a number of other curses as well." Seeing Hermione's wide eyes, she quickly added, "We are doing everything we can for them. They will recover. It's just a matter of time. We don't have a choice but to let the curses wreck havoc on their bodies before we can fully cure them. I'm not saying this is completely risk free, but we have the best doctors and mediwitches flying in for them."

Hermione frowned, surprised. "Is this Dumbledore's doing?"

Gina raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "No…as far as I'm concerned, Dumbledore has no part in any of this. He did come to visit, but we denied him permission. We were under specific orders to only allow you and perhaps who comes with you."

She blinked several times.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." Gina smiled comfortingly as she patted Hermione's arm. "We can provide you a bed here if you'd like to stay. Your friends won't be able to though."

Hermione nodded slowly as Gina smiled and with a waved her hand, a bed appeared in the corner of her parents side of the room. "Don't worry," Gina smiled widely, "We have excellent security here. Like I said, Dumbledore couldn't come here even if he tried."

Hermione wasn't sure she liked Gina's very warm smile then. There was a little victorious side to it that seemed dangerous there.

"You're staying the night?" Cedric asked incredulously. "You can't stay here! It's not safe!"

Tonks nodded. "We're taking you back!"

Hermione glared at the two. "No!" she said firmly. "I am staying here."

Lupin gripped Cedic's and Tonks' arms. "Let her stay."

The two turned wildly on him.

"Dumbledore couldn't get in here. We tried to visit her parents but the staff wouldn't let us come in. There are wards on the place, excellent wards," he emphasized. "We have men outside, and if anything, we can join them and increase security."

Hermione was finally allowed to sit down with her thoughts as they left and Cedric with a most comforting hug. Her parents were currently resting in their beds, sleeping upon taking their medication.

She glanced at the two opposite beds where her friends lie.

She knew Jennifer had family issues and that Alan is an orphan. She had thought it odd that she never once met the Aunt that takes care of the two, but never questioned it because the two always said their Aunt travels. A lot.

Alan alluded to the fact that she was something like, "The whore of Babylon" once.

Hermione assumed that the aunt wasn't very nice and never brought the subject up.

She's been to their place a few times. They had a very large flat, but their rooms were very bare. There is simply a single couch, a hot water dispenser, empty fridge, two sofa beds in the living room, and nothing in the actual rooms.

"The view of the city is wonderful at night," Jennifer told her once.

Hermione agreed with her upon spending the night once on the couch. Their whole living room wall was made of glass and the city was beautiful with all the bright lights.

"Jennifer doesn't like sleeping alone in a room. She's too much of a coward."

Jennifer smacked Alan for saying that.

"So we just crash in the living room. Don't need anything really. Just a place to sleep."

Jennifer nodded.

Despite the beautiful view, Hermione felt very empty the night she spent there. She also knew why Jennifer and Alan ran on so little sleep. She was very restless that night but she didn't utter a sound to break the silence even though she knew they were just as awake as she was. It was just how they spent their nights; in silence and without sleep looking at the beautiful but also sad view.

Now she wondered though.

Who are Jennifer Faye and Alan Hannigan?

Dumbledore is a powerful political figure. The Minister is right to fear Dumbledore.

How can they deny him access? How are they getting doctors – Muggle doctors – and mediwitches to fly in and take care of them?

What is going on?

She scoffed. People alike really do flock together.

She's not the only one with trust issues it seems.


End file.
